Witch
by Yuu-Otsuki
Summary: Love has no border, it just happens ... It would be that a love between a gypsy and a king could work ... Even if the shadows lurk


Madara stared up at the sky, her face tearless with sadness, and on her dry cracked lips a fragile smile, her wrists firmly tied against the wooden beam, her bare feet hurt more and more in the barbs of the logs that surrounded him, speech of the priest filled the air more in the mind of the brunette only the scenes of happy days showed, who can judge a love like witchcraft, who can separate two hearts that they do not love.

"The young king of a small and prosperous kingdom walked the square, his sweet smile charmed everyone, had always been a kind and fair man and even allowed gypsies to walk around the village to buy medicines and food, he walked aimlessly when he sees a beautiful his long hair swayed elegantly in the sweet southern breeze, the belt of coins tinkled as the handsome gypsy waved at the sound of the tambourine and flute, the beaded jewelry of the beads, and the rings filled the skin with white, the dark blue shirt with the wide sleeves and the embroidery with the black trousers emphasized his pale skin, the long white and red bands flew around him and what most enchanted the young king Hashirama was the pure and happy smile that the young gypsy had on the beautiful angelic face , enchanted the young king does not notice the time to pass and does not see that it was already evening, the silk veil of the night was approached with a thousand and a stars of crystals silvery, and enchanted the young king watched intently or the gypsy looks at him smilingly, walking up to the young ruler, a sensual and calculated gait, his black eyes staring at Hashirama like a predator going to meet his tasty prey.

"I do not think you like my dance," his hoarse, low voice was whispered slowly to the older man, who seemed increasingly bewitched by the gypsy's expressions and body, "if you only want to dance to my lord."

The embarrassed king smiles - I would love to contemplate such a beautiful performance, but I have to return to duty!

"Come with me, master." The gypsy smiles marvelously, extending his hand in invitation. "I assure you that you will appreciate it, and my name is Madara.

Hashirama accepts the invitation and being guided by the beautiful gypsy, is allowed to lead through alleys and alleys to a gypsy camp on the edge of the forest already out of his kingdom.

"You should release Lord Hashirama again, enjoy while the air in your lungs - The dark man guides you between several colored tents following the rhythm of the cheerful music that was carried by the air that surrounds them - Let yourself shout for joy and pleasure and live day per day without fearing tomorrow.

Madara in front of a large black tent and opens the curtain that used as a door again reaching out towards the king and whispering sensuously - Let me teach you to live.

Taking the hand that was offered, Hashirama enters the gypsy in the tent that with the passage of time kept the secret of two forbidden lovers "

Silent tearers traced the souls of the young King Hashirama, who on the outside was serious, his hands were cut with his fingernails and his fingers were bleeding, already pale from the strength he exerted in closing them, at his feet black threads of hair was a morbid reminder of what they did to his beloved gypsy, his mind was convinced that everything he feels for the man tied to the fire was only the fruit of a vile and dishonest witchcraft, but his heart disagreed and he cried tears of blood as he cried out to ignore everyone and went to that stage of macabre show and took Madara in his arms and kissed him, but to make the storm worse inside her soul made him remember every day that had the dark in his arms.

"Hashirama, do you trust me? - The gypsy asks as soon as he sees the King approach him.  
Silence reigns between the two of them for a few seconds, the young monarch only gazed at the gypsy with an air of doubt until he opened a beautiful smile, taking the man's hand in front of him and pulling him to paste his bodies, the distance between them was so little that one could feel the other's breath against his face, his lips seemed to beg to unite in a sensual dance of domination, both bodies fit perfectly with each other, and none of them would want to undo such a connection.

"Madara, I trust you, my beautiful gypsy!" The king pulls him even closer to himself, sticking them together in such a way that they seem to merge into one at any moment, always staring at those intriguing black eyes. Hashirama glues both lips, the kiss has a slow and passionate beginning dictated by the Senju, sooner and dominated by the Uchiha that deepens it making it more wild, both languages ?danced in synchrony and both fought for dominion, the hands of the gypsy felt the whole body of the man in front of him, both seemed dominated by lust, Madara scraped Hashirama's back as they rubbed both erections to create a pleasure for both of them, Hashirama grabs the long, silky strands of Madara's hair, pulling it lightly revealing the target skin of her neck, uncovered by the broad-necked shirt that the same he wore it, then the young king begins to mark the skin with hickeys and bites while muffled the moans that the pleasure generated by the friction of both erections dressed, the climate between the two had begun to warm when taken by a slight moment of sanity Madara pulled away sharply of itself.

"Hashirama, if you control my king, let the night come and give you what you want?" - Smiling smugly Madara walks with a certain roll - Follow me my king let me show you the small paradise me.  
Without waiting for an answer, the gypsy walked elegantly and sensuously along the small, abandoned forest path that surrounded the village, like a passionate fool. Hashirama followed him blindly, through trees and stones to a steep climb up a hill, Madara rose quickly as she aided the young king, then the two found themselves panting on the edge of a cliff overlooking the sunset and the whole village of Konoha, the realm of the Senjus royal family, and further away, secluded on the edge of the forest the clan of gypsies Uchiha, feared by all the inhabitants of the great village, and depressed by many human beings to follow their hearts.

\- It's beautiful! Madara that call is perfect! - Enthusiastic Hashirama sits on the edge of the cliff smiling silly, then the gypsy joins him joining hands and interlacing his fingers.

\- I know! Madara looks at him and smiles, getting closer to the king. "Hashirama, I know it's wrong, but I do not care!" I love you Hashirama Senju, I do not care if it's a king or a peasant, whether or not he follows a God, I will always love him

\- I love you Madara and I will love - Hashirama smiles and with the free hand caresses the face of the brunette next to her - In the joy or the sadness. In wealth and poverty. All the days of our lives until death do us part. "Senju lightly pulls the other's face toward him, joining his lips in a chaste and gentle kiss.

"Even death will not separate Hashirama, nor death will make me stop loving him," Madara whispers against the lips of the king who smiles at him and takes him in an affectionate hug by lying on the grass and holding him at nightfall as a witness "

Penitengiaziagite!  
Penitengiaziagite!

Myth Uzumaki was a respected woman, the eldest daughter of an important Earl, a young woman of exotic beauty and spoiled soul, this young lady of society possessed only a desire, not an ambition to take the post of Queen of Konoha, and she would succeed, even if he had to kill a thousand wizards in a big fire, maybe he should throw the other gypsies on a bonfire on the day of his marriage, God would bless his union with Hashirama and she would rid the world of these disgusting heretics. The redhead smiled discreetly at the king's side, her long red hair fluttering like a morbid robe of blood through the air, her icy blue eyes clinging to the captive gypsy's blacks and her lips an arrogant smile could be seen.

Penitengiaziagite!  
Penitengiaziagite!

"Myth looked at the people around her with contempt, hated having to socialize with filthy peasants, plus her future husband was known by the immense heart, in the lady of red, only the idea of ?money and status reigned, with a smile sweetly false, and a graceful walk, the young lady walked before the village towards Senju Castle when she saw an odious scene, her future husband smiled fondly at a disgusting gypsy, Uzumaki's icy eyes glittered in pure hatred, his lips painted elegantly crimson rose up in a cruel, cruel smile that showed her pearly and perfect teeth, picking up and opening her black fan and hiding the smile not suitable for a future queen, but never turning her eyes away from the two lovers without knowing that a viper watched them both smile without malice as they talked and exchanged caresses of love.

"If you think you're going to steal my long-awaited future, Gypsy is mistaken." Turning, she walks elegantly and predatorily toward the church. "You're going to burn, damn gypsy, before the church bell even signals tea time.  
Laughing low the young lady rips her expensive silk dress and suede and mess her hair giving herself an air of despair, releasing venomous and cruel tears she launches upstairs throwing herself kneeling at the feet of the high priest, in false cry of despair the red viper dilutes false accusations of witchcraft in the name of an innocent, cries out in false mercy and with testimony fake made reality his distorted morbid theater, the priest believing in the despair of the beautiful lady of the class calls his faithful the hunting of witches, the parish goes into a sepulchral silence, and the lady of blood leaves aside her false show of despair and begins to laugh at the shadows of his cruelty

"No one gets in my way, even if I can reduce this stupid village to nothing more than shattered bodies, blood, and decomposed viscera." With a psychotic look, the lady Uzumaki chuckled insanely. "I do not care if I rule rotting corpses or ignorant people, as long as I'm the queen of my world "

Izuna watched as the sky slowly darkened through the bars of the window, his mind wandering in the uncertainty of his older brother's fate, on his pale face tracks of tears already dry and in his eyes an intense sadness, the young Uchiha was curled in a corner of that dark soul wishing to disappear, his soul sad for the death of his beloved family, because they could not leave them in peace, his family never did any harm, it seems that the love that Madara had for the king was the trigger for human evil to flourish and reap selfishly innocent lives.

"Who would have the courage to judge a love of witchcraft and the real devil on land?" The dark man whispers, watching a raven fly away.

"" Madara, are you sure it's safe to go out with this gentleman? " - Izuna asks the brother as soon as he sees the same enter the camp

\- Izuna my beloved little brother, do not worry, I will always protect you - Embrace with affection the brother Madara smiles caressing the long black hair trapped in a ponytail, the night was arriving and next to him black clouds that hid the stars for that they did not see the barbarity that was being committed by those who said they were serving God, children, women and men were slaughtered like cattle and their inert bodies abandoned in a pool of their own blood, cries of agony mingled with curses and laughter ominous of their tormentors, girls had their dreams shattered and their innocence stolen only to have their life reaped to quench the lust of the vile beings who called themselves human, women wept and agonized trying to protect their children from the monsters who burned houses with macabre smiles in his lips, Madara ran desperate between bodies of his relatives and their executioners, his mind only to take his brother to a place se they ran in despair until they came across an albino with hard, serious eyes, he wielded a scorched sword and pointed the blade at us.

\- Stop Wizards! And I will give you both divine mercy! - The albino stared at him, the silence of the tomb lasts for a few seconds, as if taken by an insane idea Madara kneels before the albino.

"Yes, I am a witch, but the young man by my side and only a poor witch child, I ask you to give me the blessing of divine forgiveness, for I repent of everything I have done." The older gypsy rises and stares his brother sadly, younger one wept as he was separated from the older and taken away from his origins. "

Tobirama ran desperately through the alleys, his mind had never been so confused, the young prince no longer knew what to believe, after all the gypsies were really witches or that theater was actually a frame of the Uzumaki viper, was it that innocent blood had actually been shed without meaning , what is really right in this world? The younger Senju stops in front of the young gypsy's cell and opens it.

"Was not he a wizard?" - Nervous Tobirama loose the thick chains that held him - Did he really love my brother?

Izuna looks at him with new tears running down the face of the rain that barely whispers a single word that changes all the concepts of Senju.

\- Yes!

Determined to cleanse the honor of the dead Tobirama runs toward the greatest injustice and sin that would be committed, his mind passed the atrocious scene he had seen earlier and made him open his eyes.

"Everything was ready, the wizard had his long hair cut by the king's holy leaf and was dragged barefoot down the street toward the square and the fire pit to purify his black soul, peasants in rows watched the prisoner's funeral march throwing stones and rotting vegetables while shouting obscenities at the poor doomed, at which point Tobirama misses Mito and sets off in search of the future queen watching her in an alley cackling, watching everything from afar, she was talking to the shadows as if they were old ones known to her.

"That gypsy really thought he would take my crown off!" As soon as I marry that stupid Senju, I'll kill him! The world will be my master even if I need to bathe the earth with innocent blood ... "She laughed more and more insanely, until you get together and rearrange the pose of gentle lady - I must comfort my future husband, after all your true love will be burned to death, he had to scream in agony. - With children's giggles the redheaded lady redhead moves away from the shadows going towards the entourage of death, astonished Tobirama sees the shadows forming the shape of a man half black and half white with strange eyes both that begins to merge to the ground "

Breathing the albino arrives in the square seeing the priest lights the fire, desperate he runs through all of them and going up to the bonfire he begins to cut the ropes with a dagger that always had at the waist.

\- What are you doing? - Madara is frightened staring at him without understanding why someone wants to save him at all and a heretic witch who was being punished before the laws of God

"Innocents must not suffer for the sins of others," he says, cutting off the last rope and releasing him. "Live your love!

"Tobirama, what does that mean?" - Hashirama asks trying to appease the chaos that was beginning to spread

"Miss Uzumaki is the true witch my brother, I saw her plot her death with an abominable being made of shadows," Tobirama exclaims, leaving everyone stunned, after all Lady Mito has always been "gentle" and "tender" - she called the master creature and confessed weapon to the gypsies to be slaughtered to give him the opportunity to be his wife and queen of these lands!

\- This is a lie! Lord Tobirama must have been bewitched by this wizard and smears my name to cover his wickedness! - She screamed trying to defend herself, plus his speech and interrupted when the same is from earlier emerges from the shadows and pierces his chest with a bone stake

"I do not need followers as futile and useless as you my lady." The creature glares at everyone with its cruel eyes and disappears leaving the body of Uzumaki being burned by black flames from hell, the flames swell decimate everything by its path and soon the village was nothing more than a scene of catastrophe in which all those involved in the slaughter of the Gypsies had their soul taken to judgment, Hashirama still embraced Madara facing the body of her inert brother on the stairs of the shattered church, he was the only one who had a smile on the lips even in death.

"He got forgiveness before death. - Madara smiles sadly and embraces Hashirama who pulls him into a kiss, the two walk before the destruction and human gain made in the village, on the way they found Izuna who cries embracing his brother, time passes and soon that was forgotten, few remembered the day when love was able to overcome evil that seduces weak human hearts and with a web of lies brings unhappiness to all. The king and the gypsy lived happily until their natural death, Izuna met a young and revolutionary woman named Akemy and for she gave her heart leaving several descendants, and time passed the story I told you continues to be transmitted from heart to heart, after all as long as we believe that love exists we will leave no room for the shadows to dominate us. 


End file.
